1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a combined gratuity collecting and display device that is intended to be placed in bars, restaurants, and other kinds of establishments where tips and gratuities are often given.
2. Description of Related Art
When visiting an establishment where tips and gratuities are often given, there is usually a receptacle, commonly referred to as a “tip jar”, where patrons can insert a tip or gratuity. If the establishment is frequented often, or the services of an employee will be used again in the near future, such as a bartender providing drinks, patrons often want the employee to see the patron giving the tip or gratuity in hopes that the employee will give the patron better service in the future. Unfortunately, one problem with the common tip jar is that there is not a signal or some type of notification when a patron inserts a tip or gratuity into the tip jar. Therefore, what is needed is a device and method that provides some type of notification when a tip or gratuity is inserted into the tip jar.